The Two of Them
by Cake Factory
Summary: /Infantrum 4 Season Challenge/Dan permainan ini membuat Alyss merasa gila. Begitu banyak kejutan yang ia dapatkan. Dan kejutan itu, semakin lama, semakin luar biasa./Last Chapter: Spring/ Rnr? :D
1. Summer: Smile

Hari-hari terakhir musim panas yang cukup terik. Cuaca di luar sana benar-benar cerah. Walaupun panas menyengat, sepertinya cukup sayang jika tidak menikmatinya.

Kicau burung, hangatnya—ralat, panasnya sinar mentari, dedaunan—yang mulai berubah warna—menari karena tertiup angin, juga langit yang begitu biru.

Sepasang mata emerald memandang lurus memalui jendela di kastilnya. Pria itu menghela napas pelan. Bosan. Ya, itulah yang dirasakannya. Sejak tiga hari yang lalu, ia dilarang keluar karena ia masih sakit. Dan yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah menghela napas dan melamun.

**Cake Factory Present**

**A Pandora Hearts Fanfiction**

**For Infantrum "4 Season" Challenge**

**Jack / Will of Abyss (Alyss)**

**Chapter 1: Summer**

**Prompt: Smile**

**Warning(s): AU, a little OOC**

**Disclaimer**

**Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun**

**Be My… © Cake**

**Enjoy!**

"Argh! Aku benar-benar bosan berada di sini! Menyebalkan!" erang pria itu sambil mengacak rambut dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Tanganmu yang baru kau patahkan belum sembuh, kan?" jawab seseorang yang wajahnya—bisa dibilang—mirip dengannya, namun yang membedakan hanya tubuhnya yang lebih pendek.

"Tapi aku bosan. Aku ingin jalan-jalan."

"Jack Oniisama! Sekali lagi kukatakan padamu, kau dilarang keras keluar dari mansion. Jika tidak, kami tidak akan tahu bagian tubuh mana lagi yang akan kau patahkan. Mengerti?!"

"Ya ya ya. Kau sudah seperti Sharon saja, Oz. Tidak usah sampai meninggikan suara, aku bisa mendengarmu, kok," kata Jack sambil menutup sebelah telinganya.

Anak, yang dipanggil Oz, itu hanya mendengus pelan, kemudian ia duduk di depan kakaknya. Ia menopang dagunya dengan tangan yang ia sandarkan pada meja di hadapannya. Tangannya memutar-mutar cangkir teh yang ia pegang.

"Kalau tidak begitu, Oniisama pasti akan terus merengek," kata Oz yang kemudian mulai menyesap tehnya. "Lagipula, salahmu sendiri, kan, selalu ceroboh hingga terluka. Kalau tidak begitu, pasti salah satu bagian tubuhmu patah. Memang apa asiknya, sih, mematahkan tulang atau melukai diri sendiri seperti itu?" tanya adiknya setelah ia berceramah singkat.

Guratan tipis muncul di dahi Jack.

"Banyak, kok. Kau mau tahu rasanya? Sini, kupatahkan tanganmu," kata Jack sambil menyeringai.

Oz langsung menarik tangannya dan menyembunyikannya di balik punggung. "Enak saja! Patahkan saja tanganmu yang satunya! Biar impas!" teriak Oz lalu ia berlari meninggalkan kamar kakaknya.

Namun, sebelum Oz berniat menutup pintu, ia berbalik, "dan jangan coba-coba untuk kabur!" kemudian pintu itu tertutup. Meninggalkan Jack sendirian yang masih berkutat dengan rasa bosannya.

Lagi, Jack menghela napas panjang. Merasa percuma melamun, akhirnya ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang. Mengacak rambutnya sebentar, lalu ia membanting tubuhnya dengan kasar. Untung saja ranjangnya empuk. Kalau tidak? Mungkin ia akan mendapat omelan dari Sharon—selaku dokter di mansion Vessalius—karena punggungnya memar.

Jack berusaha memejamkan matanya. Barangkali dia tiba-tiba tertidur karena capek akan kebosanan yang ia rasakan selama beberapa hari ini.

'_Cih! Padahal sudah mau sembuh. Masa jalan-jalan saja tidak boleh, sih? Menyebalkan!_' gerutu Jack dalam hati. Jack mencoba menutup matanya. Namun gagal dan kembali terbuka.

Jack bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk di atas ranjang. Lagi, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Tak tahan dengan rasa bosannya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kabur. Setelah memikirkan beberapa cara, akhirnya ia memilih cara kabur yang standar. Mengendap-endap sampai di bawah.

Jack membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat sekeiling. Setelah dirasa aman, ia berusaha keras untuk berjalan tanpa menimbulkan suara. Telinganya menangkap sebuah suara. Ya, suara pelayannya. Secepat mungkin, ia bersembunyi. Dan untung saja pelayan itu tidak menemukannya.

Dan yang paling menyusahkan, ia harus melewati ruang keluarga yang cukup luas. Sayangnya, jalan keluar satu-satunya hanya lewat sana. Sementara di sana, sedang duduk Oz, Ada, dan Oscar yang masing-masing sedang membaca buku dan menikmati teh.

Jack menelan ludah. Kalau begini, ia harus memutar otak. Berpikir bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari kastil ini dengan selamat dan sehat sentosa. Acara berpikirnya diinterupsi oleh suara teriakan pelayan.

"Jack-sama menghilaaaaang!"

Jack menelan ludah. Tubuhnya menegang ketika ia mendengar derap langkah kaki yang berjalan menuju arahnya.

'_Sembunyi, Jack! SEMBUNYI!_' teriaknya dalam hati. Dan setelah ia berhasil menggerakkan tubuhnya, ia sembunyi di bawah meja. Beruntunglah ia, karena semua orang tidak melihatnya.

Baru saja ia akan menghela napas lega, suara pelayannya yang lain membuatnya menahan napas kembali.

"Huh? Rambut pirang?"

Secepat kilat, Jack menoleh dan ia mendapati seorang pelayan akan mengambil ujung rambutnya yang—ternyata—tidak ikut bersembunyi bersama tubuhnya. Oh, poor Jack.

Dan cepat-cepat, ia menarik rambutnya sebelum pelayan itu menarik terlebih dahulu. Saat rambut yang akan ditarik sang pelayang tiba-tiba 'lari', reflek, sang pelayan langsung mengintip ke bawah meja dan mendapati Jack sedang tersenyum padanya sambil melambaikan tangan. Ah, dan juga mengucapkan, "halo."

Diam. Sunyi. Tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang berbicara. Hingga pelayan itu berteriak, "Jack-sama ada di siniiiii!"

Seketika, Jack memasang tampang horror lalu ia lari secepat yang ia bisa. Dan ia mulai mendengar suara orang-orang yang mengejarnya. Sayang sekali, memilih berkejar-kejaran dengan Jack di dalam mansion Vessalius adalah kesalahan besar. Kenapa? Karena Jack mengetahui beberapa jalan pintas dan juga tempat persembunyian yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menghindar dari kejaran para pelayannya.

Percaya atau tidak, setelah Jack berada di luar kastil dengan selamat, ia masih bisa mendengar suara orang-orang yang ribut karena kehilangan jejak dirinya.

Tak mau berlama-lama, Jack pun pergi meninggalkan kastil dengan orang-orang yang masih ribut mencarinya.

-

Tak diduga, hawa di luar cukup panas dan terik. Jack tidak memakai pelindung kepala, jadi, ia merasa sedikit pusing karena sengatan matahari. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk berjalan melewati bayangan-bayangan pohon.

Merasa lelah setelah bermain kucing-kucingan dengan para pelayan di dalam mansion tadi, Jack memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah pohon. Walaupun udaranya panas, duduk dan menikmati angin musim panas di bawah pohon yang rindang, itu lebih baik daripada terus berjalan dan pingsan karena teriknya matahari.

Angin membuat rambut pirangnya menari. Jack memejamkan mata sambil menikmati belaian lembut itu. Sesekali, ia membuka mata dan melihat beberapa orang sedang berlalu lalang.

Ya, mansion Vessalius terletak cukup—ah tidak, sedikit jauh dari kota. Tapi, jika berjalan kaki, kota bisa ditempuh dalam waktu lima belas menit.

Setelah merasa cukup puas dengan duduk, menikmati angin, dan melihat orang-orang berlalu-lalang, Jack berdiri. Sejenak, ia membersihkan jubahnya yang sedikit kotor karena tanah yang menempel.

Jack kembali berjalan. Tanpa terasa, langkahnya membawanya ke mansion tempat sahabatnya tinggal. Dari tempatnya berdiri, mansion Baskerville terlihat. Walaupun terlihat dari sana, tapi jaraknya masih sedikit jauh jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

Sedikit lagi, Jack sampai di gerbang depan mansion Baskerville. Tinggal beberapa puluh langkah lagi. Namun, sebeum ia sampai, seseorang menabraknya terlebih dahulu.

Jack jatuh terduduk dan mengerang kesakitan karena tangannya tadi sempat terhimpit saat ditabrak.

"Uwaa! Maaf! Maafkan aku! Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara seorang gadis terdengar di telinganya.

Jack memandang gadis yang menabraknya. Ia terpana sejenak.

Rambutnya yang berwarna silver cerah, lalu iris violetnya.

Lamunannya tersadar saat gadis itu bertanya sekali lagi.

"Hei! Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya tanganku saja. Tadi sempat terhimpit saat kau menabrakku. Tapi sudah tidak apa-apa," Jack menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan mengangkat tangan kanannya yang masih dibalut perban.

"Maaf, ya! Sekali lagi, maaf! Aku sedang buru-buru tadi," ia menunduk beberapa kali. Lalu kedua matanya menangkap tangan kanan Jack yang diperban dan sedikit kotor. "Coba kemarikan tanganmu," gadis itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

Jack memberikan tangannya yang perbannya sedikit kotor terkena tanah saat ia jatuh tadi. Dan gadis itu membersihkan kotorannya. Cara membersihkannya lembut. Jack bahkan tidak merasakan adanya sentuhan di tangannya karena gadis itu terlalu hati-hati, takut menyakitinya lagi.

"Terima kasih. Maaf jadi merepotkanmu," kata Jack.

"Ah tidak! Justru aku yang harus minta maaf karena menabrakmu," gadis itu tersenyum lagi.

Suara langkah kuda dari kejauhan tiba-tiba membuat wajah sang gadis menjadi pucat. Jack melihatnya dengan heran.

Anak itu kemudian berdiri dan menundukkan badan sekali lagi pada Jack, "aku harus pergi. Selamat tinggal," katanya dan tersenyum, kemudian berlari menuju gerbang mansion Beskerville dan membukanya.

Jack kaget.

'_Anak itu… Baskerville? Perasaanku saja, atau memang aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelum ini, ya?_' batin Jack.

Sebelum Jack sempat berpikir lebih jauh, suara adikknya mengagetkannya.

"Jack oniisama! Berani-beraninya kau kabur dari mansion dalam keadaan seperti itu!" teriak Oz dari atas kudanya.

Jack menoleh dan nyengir. "Tidak apa-apa, Oz. namanya juga menikmati hari-hari terakhir musim panas," jawabnya kemudian terkekeh.

"Tidak ada alasan! Sekarang, cepat naik!" perintah Oz, yang entah kenapa—selalu—tidak bisa dibantah oleh Jack. Hingga terkadang, orang-orang di mansion Vessalius heran. Sebenarnya yang mana yang kakak, yang mana yang adik?

"Baiklaaaah, Tuan Tukang Perintah," kata Jack lirih. Dan bersyukurlah ia karena Oz tidak mendengar tiga kata terakhir yang diucapkan Jack.

Selama perjalan pulang ke mansion, Jack tak berhenti untuk berpikir. Siapa anak yang menabraknya tadi? Kenapa ia bisa masuk ke dalam mansion Baskerville? Apakah ia juga anggota keluarga Baskerville? Kalau iya, mengapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya?

Dan begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya.

'_Dan—oh sial, aku tidak sempat menanyakan namanya tadi. Hah, ya sudah lah. Lain kali kalau aku main ke tempat Glen, akan kutanyakan. Siapa gadis manis dengan rambut berwarna silver cerah dan memiliki iris violet itu? Ah, dan juga, gadis yang memiliki senyum menawan_,' batin Jack dalam hati.

**To be Continued**

Chapter satu, selesaaaaai! Dan akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membuat challenge 4 season menggunakan pair JackAlyss. Padahal dulu niatnya bikin TamaHaru, terus bikin FrauTeito, sempet juga ganti pikiran mau bikin pake pair di misc. books. Dan pada akhirnya, saya pilih pakai pair JackAlyss. Ini semua karena omake 9 Pandoraaaaaaa! Uwawawawawa! XD

Daripada ngeramblingnya makin geje, saya sudahi saja.

**Next chapter: Autumn – Moonlight**

Review? :3

**April 11****th**** 2010**

**Cake S. Vessalius**


	2. Autumn: Moonlight

And the title has changed.

* * *

Dua minggu pertama musim gugur telah terlewati. Dan Jack baru 'dilepas' setelah dua minggu pertama musim gugur dilewatinya dengan hampa. Jack benar-benar mati kutu. Sejak kejadian dirinya berhasil meloloskan diri, para pelayan meningkatkan kewaspadaan dan selalu siaga di tempat-tempat yang sekiranya memungkinkan untuk menjadi tempat Jack meloloskan diri.

Dan selama itu pula menjadi neraka sesaat bagi adiknya, Oz. Bagaimana tidak, jika ia ditugaskan untuk menjaga Jack dan memastikannya untuk tidak kabur, dan selama itu pula ia terus mendengar kakaknya itu mengeluh tanpa henti. Seperti waktu itu…

"_Aku bosaaaaaan! Aku ingin main ke tempat Glen!"_

"_Oniisama! Kau berisik! Tidak bisakah kau sehari saja tanpa mengeluh? Telingaku sudah cukup panas untuk mendengar keluhanmu setiap hari, bahkan setiap saat!"_

"_He? Kalau kau bosan, kenapa kau tidak keluar saja? Dan aku akan meloloskan diri lagi," kata Jack yang lalu menghasilkan mulutnya diikat dengan kain oleh Oz._

Dan hari ini, hari dimana 'surga' milik kakak beradik itu untuk kembali ke pelukan mereka masing-masing. Jack, yang sudah diperbolehkan keluar istana, dan Oz yang telah terbebas dari suara-suara menyebalkan yang didengarnya lebih dari satu minggu.

**Cake Factory Present**

**A Pandora Hearts Fanfiction**

**For Infantrum "4 Season" Challenge**

**Jack / Will of Abyss (Alyss)**

**Chapter 2: Autumn**

**Prompt: Moonlight**

**Warning(s): AU, a little OOC**

**Disclaimer**

**Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun**

**The Two of Them © Cake**

**Enjoy!**

Hawa dingin menyapa kulit Jack saat ia keluar dan berdiri di bawah pohon yang ada di halaman belakang mansion Vessalius. Jack menghirup udara pagi sebanyak-banyaknya, lalu membuangnya. Merasakan oksigen dari musim yang berbeda.

Jack berjalan menyusuri halaman belakang mansionnya. Melihat dedaunan di pohonnya yang mulai berganti warna dan meranggas. Angin berhembus pelan dan membuat beberapa lembar daun maple berwarna coklat menari dengan bebas.

Sepasang iris emerald milik Jack kemudian menangkap sosok adiknya yang paling kecil, Ada. Gadis berusia sepuluh tahun itu sedang asik bermain dengan seekor tupai. Lalu matanya menangkap sesosok kuda putih kesayangannya itu—sepertinya—sedang memandangnya.

Jack berjalan menghampirinya dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Hei, bagaimana kabarmu, teman? Sudah lama aku tidak menunggangimu. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi ke tempat Glen?" Jack berbicara pada kuda kesayangannya. Memang aneh, tapi sudah kebiasaannya.

Dengan cepat, Jack naik ke punggung kudanya dan kemudian meninggalkan mansion Vessalius menuju mansion Baskerville.

-

"Jack?! Kemana saja kau? Beberapa minggu ini kau menghilang. Kukira terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu," sambut Glen saat ia melihat Jack datang.

"Memang terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Beberapa minggu yang lalu, tanganku patah karena terjatuh dari pohon. Lalu aku dikurung di kamar seperti tahanan. Tidak boleh kemana-mana. Menyebalkan," kata Jack sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Dikurung, eh? Kau seperti anak-anak saja, hahaha," sahut Glen yang mulai berjalan dengan membawa serta Jack dengannya menuju tempat mereka biasa berkumpul.

Jack mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi yang ada di sudut ruangan yang di sampingnya terdapat jendela besar. Jack menerawang melalui jendela di sampingnya, dan ia mendapati pelayan Glen—yang memiliki rambut merah jambu cerah—berjalan dengan ditemani seorang lainnya yang tidak dikenal Jack.

Jack lalu kembali teringat dengan gadis verambut silver cerah yang sebelum ini pernah ditemuinya secara tidak sengaja musim panas lalu.

Karena Jack terlalu sibuk melamun, ia tidak sadar kalau Glen sudah duduk di depannya. Dan karena merasa diacuhkan, Glen melempar kerikil kecil pada Jack.

"Apa sih?" sahut Jack sambil mengusap dahinya yang terkena kerikil Glen.

"Kau asik melamun dengan duniamu dan meninggalkanku sendirian di dunia nyata," kata Glen kemudian terkekeh pelan.

Mata Jack melebar, "heh, cara bicaramu seperti kau ini penyuka sesama jenis saja," sambung Jack kemudian balas melempar kerikil pada Glen.

"Katakan itu sekali lagi, dan kupastikan besok kau tidak akan diperbolehkan datang ke sini selama dua bulan karena patah tulang di tiga bagian tubuh sekaligus," kata Glen santai sambil menyesap tehnya.

Bulu kuduk Jack meremang seketika. Tidak lagi. Ia tidak akan mau dikurung selama dua bulan. Dikurung selama dua minggu lebih saja sudah membuatnya uring-uringan. Apalagi dua bulan? Bisa gila.

Pikiran Jack kembali pada gadis yang ditemuinya.

"Glen… di mansion Baskerville ini… apakah ada gadis yang memiliki rambut silver cerah?" tanya Jack.

Glen memandang Jack sesaat. Terlihat berpikir. "Maksudmu Alyss?"

"Entahlah. Memangnya ada?"

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah Alyss, dia memang tinggal di sini. Memangnya kenapa?" Glen balik bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sih. Beberapa hari terakhir musim panas lalu, saat aku berusaha kabur dari mansion, aku berjalan ke sini. Di depan, aku ditabrak seorang gadis dengan warna rambut silver cerah dan… warna matanya violet, kalau tidak salah. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam mansionmu. Dan aku tidak pernah melihat anak itu sebelumnya," terang Jack.

"Oh, iya. Dia memang Alyss. Kalau masalah kau tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, itu mungkin karena saat kau kemari, dia sedang pergi ke tempat Nightray," jelasnya yang kemudian membuat Jack lebih penasaran.

Jack memajukan badannya sehingga mempersempit jarak wajah mereka berdua. Refleks, Glen memundurkan badannya hingga ia bersandar pada kursi yang didudukinya.

"Untuk apa dia ke tempat Nightray? Lalu, apakah dia juga anggota keluarga Baskerville?"

Glen mengangkat bahunya, "diajak main, sepertinya, dengan anak angkat Nightray. Dan ia bukan anggota keluarga asli di sini. Dengan kata lain, aku menemukannya dan membawanya ke rumah. Dia adik angkatku."

Jack diam. Ia masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata sahabatnya itu. Dan setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Glen, Jack memundurkan badannya lalu kembali duduk.

"Kenapa kau sepertinya begitu penasaran dengan Alyss? Kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya, ya—ups! Jangan melempar buku sembarangan, kawan," goda Glen yang kemudian mendapat sambutan buku dari Jack.

Dan saat Jack akan kembali bertanya, Glen menyahut terlebih dahulu seperti ia bisa membaca pikiran sahabatnya. "Dia tinggal di menara di halaman belakang kalau kau ingin tahu. Dia juga tidak sedang pergi hari ini."

Suasana hening sejenak. Tidak ada yang berbicara, hingga Glen membuka suara.

"Tenang saja, aku merestui kalian, kok, kalau seandainya kau memang jatuh cinta padanya—hei! Kumaafkan kau kalau kau hanya melempar bukuku, tapi jangan cangkirnya! Itu cangkir kesayanganku!"

-

Hari mulai gelap. Sang Surya pun mulai kembali ke peraduannya. Memberi semburat warna merah di langit. Hawa dingin pun juga mulai menyelimuti kota.

Sudah menjelang malam dan Jack tidak berniat untuk pulang. Glen pun sudah terbiasa dengan sikap sahabatnya ini. Dan jika Jack belum beranjak dari mansionnya, padahal hari sudah mulai malam, berarti Jack akan menginap. Glen hapal betul kelakuan sahabatnya jika sudah berada di tempat tinggalnya.

Glen hanya maklum. Mungkin alasannya menginap hari ini karena ia sudah lama tidak berkunjung ke mansion Baskerville, atau karena Jack masih penasaran dengan Alyss. Yah, dua-duanya juga tidak masalah untuk Glen.

Saat ini, matahari sudah tenggelam total dan langit juga telah bertransformasi menjadi gelap pekat dengan kerlip-kerlip yang menggantung bebas di bawahnya. Membuat setiap orang yang memandang langit kala itu menjadi terbuai sesaat.

Jarang sekali langit tampak begitu indah saat malam. Dan malam ini, langit pun tidak sedang malu, karena di atas sana, tidak ada awan yang menutupi. Langit seperti sedang mood untuk menunjukkan keelokannya pada makhluk hidup di bawah sini.

Begitu juga dengan dewi malam. Saat ini, ia juga dalam keadaan yang menawan. Sosoknya sekarang tidaklah hanya tampak sebagian kecil atau hanya separuh, tapi bulat penuh. Suatu kebetulan pula, di atas sana sedang tidak ada awan yang menutupi. Seakan ingin menunjukkan sosok asli mereka saat malam. Begitu indah dan menawan. Membuat Jack—yang saat itu sedang mengamati langit dari luar mansion Baskerville—tidak bisa melepaskan padangannya.

Jack, yang tanpa sadar melangkah menjauh dari mansion Baskerville, tetap memandang langit. Langkahnya membawanya menjauh. Seakan langit menuntunnya menuju suatu tempat, dan Jack tidak menyadarinya.

Sampai suara kerincing pelan membuat Jack tersadar. Jack mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan merasa seperti tersesat. Bagaimana tidak, kalau ia berjalan cukup jauh dari mansion Baskerville.

Lagi, suara kerincing kembali terdengar. Jack mencari-cari asal suara itu. Dan kedua iris emeraldnya menangkap seekor kucing hitam dengan pita merah di lehernya. Kucing itu menoleh pada Jack dan berlari. Seakan menyuruh Jack untuk mengikutinya.

Merasa disuruh mengikuti, Jack ikut berlari mengejar kucing hitam itu. Jack tidak peduli seandainya ia tersesat, karena Jack kini hanya mementingkan rasa penasarannya. Urusan kembali pulang, itu nanti saja.

Dan sampailah ia di depan sebuah danau yang permukaannya bersinar keemasan. Mungkin karena pantulan dari bulan purnama yang sedang menunjukkan sosoknya dengan tidak malu-malu.

Jack tercekat. Bahkan ia tidak tahu kalau ada danau di dekat mansion Baskerville—lebih tepatnya di halaman belakang mansion Baskerville.

Jack melangkah, berusaha melihat keindahan danaunya lebih dekat. Jack kembali berhenti saat ia melihat seorang gadis yang pernah ditemuinya sebelum ini. Gadis itu menghadap pada danau. Sedikit ragu, Jack menghampirinya.

Jack membungkukkan badannya dan menyapa gadis itu, "permisi, apakah aku boleh duduk di sini?"

Gadis itu—yang diketahui Jack bernama Alyss—menoleh dan memasang ekspresi terkejut.

"Kau kan…"

Jack tersenyum, "hai. Jadi, bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" tanya Jack sekali lagi.

"Ah, iya. Silahkan," Alyss menggeser duduknya supaya Jack bisa duduk di sebelahnya.

"Rupanya kita bertemu lagi, ya?" kata Jack setelah sebelumnya saling diam.

Alyss menoleh pada Jack dan tersenyum—senyum yang membuat Jack lupa bernapas—lalu mengangguk. Setelah itu, Alyss kembali melihat pada danau yang bersinar.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau ternyata tinggal di mansion Baskerville. Karena sebelumnya pun, aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sini."

Alyss menoleh lagi, "sebelumnya? Jadi kau pernah ke sini?"

"Bukan pernah lagi, kurasa. Tapi aku sering kemari," jawab Jack kemudian terkekeh. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Aku Alyss," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lagi. Dan hal serupa kembali terjadi pada diri Jack—mendadak susah bernapas.

"Begitu? Namaku Jack, Jack Vessalius. Salam kenal, nona Alyss," Jack juga membalas senyumnya.

Suasana menjadi hening kembali. Mereka berdua larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Termasuk Jack yang benar-benar merasa aneh, karena ia merasa susah bernapas tiap ia melihat Alyss tersenyum. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah pada dirinya.

"Padahal aku sudah sering mengunjungi mansion ini, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau ada danau di sekitar sini," Jack membuka suara.

Alyss mengangguk, "ini salah satu tempat favoritku. Jika bulan purnama, aku suka duduk di sini dan memandang permukaan air yang bersinar. Indah sekali."

Suasana hening kembali. Jack iseng menoleh pada Alyss yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kali ini, pandangannya seperti terpaku. Dan napasnya kembali tertahan.

Melihat Alyss yang bersinar karena ikut terkena pantulan cahaya bulan. Gadis itu… terlihat indah.

Jack menghela napas pelan dan kembali memandang pada danau. Ia tersenyum. Banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini. Dan ia belum pernah merasa sesenang ini sebelumnya.

Bahkan, tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang sadar kalau sedari tadi ada seseorang yang mengawasi.

"Cih! Harusnya dia tadi jujur saat kukatakan ia jatuh cinta pada Alyss. Dasar Vessalius," sosok itu tersenyum dan beranjak pergi.

**To be Continued**

Well, akhirnya saya bisa juga menyelesaikan chapter dua, dengan nyuri-nyuri waktu di tengah kesibukan ujian praktek. Saya stress karena ujian praktek yang kerjaannya hapalaaaaan melulu. Bisa berasap otak saya =_=. Dan saya ngetik ini adalah sebagai pembalasan dendam saya karena ketidak sanggupan otak saya yang disuruh ngehapalin terus-terusan *headbang*

**Next chapter: Winter – In Front of Fireplace**

Review? :3

**April, 14****th**** 2010**

**Cake S. Vessalius**


	3. Winter: In Front of Fireplace

Detik demi detik yang kemudian berganti menjadi menit. Menit demi menit yang kemudian maju menjadi jam. Satu jam, dua jam, tiga jam—dan seterusnya— yang menuju ke pergantian hari. Hari demi hari. Siang menuju malam. Malam menuju pagi, pagi menuju siang—dan seterusnya—terus bergulir hingga beberapa bulan telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu.

Glen tahu. Charlotte tau. Semua orang pun tahu bahwa hubungan atara Jack dan Alyss kini sangat dekat. Beberapa bahkan berani mevonis bahwa mereka berdua menjalin hubungan. Tapi bukan begitu kebenarannya. Mereka memang dekat, tapi masih belum menyadari perasaannya satu sama lain.

Mereka berdua cukup polos dalam hal yang satu itu. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah saling merasa nyaman jika bersama. Merasakan dibutuhkan dan membutuhkan. Tapi, kembali pada masalah awal. Bahwa mereka masih rabun soal cinta.

**Chapter 3**

**Winter: In Front of Fireplace**

Glen merasa matanya teriritasi melihat kawannya dan adik angkatnya itu bagaikan perangko dan suratnya. Selalu terlihat bersama. Glen merasa sebal, tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin, Jack kini datang ke mansion Baskerville hanya untuk bertemu dan bermain bersama Alyss. Bukan untuk mencarinya dan mengobrol dengannya seperti bulan-bulan sebelumnya.

Kau tahu? Glen benar-benar merasa seperti patung hidup jika Jack dan Alyss bertemu.

Pernah suatu ketika, saking sebalnya Glen pada Alyss yang selalu 'merebut' Jack darinya, ia sampai memaksa Vincent untuk mengambil Alyss dan membawanya ke mansion Nightray. Tapi sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga pula. Setengah mati Glen menahan malu—karena harga dirinya yang sedikit tercoreng akibat 'pemakasaanya' pada Vincent.

Glen yang memaksa dan memohon-mohon pada orang lain—terlebih Nightray—bukanlah Glen yang dikenal orang-orang. Setengah mati ia menahan diri untuk tidak menghunuskan pedang pada pelayan Nightray. Dan ini semua demi hubungannya dengan Jack—sebagai sahabat maksudnya.

Dan setelah ia berhasil memaksa Vincent untuk mengajak Alyss bermain, Alyss malah menolak ajakan Vincent mentah-mentah. Bahkan setelah dipaksa, Alyss tetap saja kekeuh menolaknya. Yang lebih membuat Glen mendidih, Jack juga membela Alyss dan malah menyuruh Vncent pulang. Ingin rasanya Glen merobek perutnya, lalu memakan organ dalam perutnya sendiri.

"Brengsek! Kenapa aku terlihat seperti _gay_ di sini, hah?!"

Oh maaf, Glen. Hanya sekedar selingan. Lima paragraf di atas hanya bercanda. Hehe.

#

Gumpalan salju terlihat di beberapa sudut. Menutupi tanah, bebatuan, juga ranting-ranting pohon. Pemandangan terlihat begitu luas saat salju menutupi semuanya. Hati pun merasa sangat ringan saat memandang hamparan putih itu.

Jack, Glen, juga Alyss sedang berjalan bersama. Mereka menyusuri hutan untuk mencapai suatu tempat yang hanya bisa dikunjungi hanya pada saat musim salju. Jack dan Glen berjalan beriringan. Sementara Alyss melangkah dengan riang di depan mereka.

Jack melihat sekeliling. Ia terpesona dengan sekumpulan bunga yang hanya tumbuh pada musim salju. Jack berjongkok untuk melihat bunga itu lebih jelas. Begitu indah dan anggun.

Saat sedang asik mengagumi bunga-bunga itu, Jack dikejutkan oleh benda yang lembut namun basah yang mengenai kepalanya.

"Hei!"

"Musim salju berarti perang bola salju. Terima ini, Jack!" teriak Glen sambil melemparkan bola-bola salju pada Jack.

"Hei! Curang! Kau menyerangku saat aku belum mempersiapkan diri!" protes Jack yang mulai kewalahan menghindar dari serangan bola salju Glen.

"Tidak ada kata tidak siap dalam perang. Ayo, kau sudah menyerah?" kata Glen dengan nada merendahkan. Ia menyeringai.

"Awas kau!" Jack membalas Glen.

"Kyaaa! Kenapa kalian berdua ikut menyerangku? Aku kan tidak ikut," protes Alyss saat Glen melemparnya dengan bola salju.

"Semua yang ada di sini adalah musuh, tidak ada kecuali. Bersiaplah!"

Dan perang bola salju tak dapat terhindarkan. Mereka bertiga bermain dan tertawa lepas. Merasakan indahnya waktu bersama yang dilewati dengan tawa. Glen pun lega. Jack pasti akan menjaga Alyss. Glen yakin akan hal itu. Jadi ia tidak khawatir lagi akan kedekatan sahabatnya itu dengan adik angkatnya. Yah, walaupun mereka berdua masih sangat polos.

Dan hal terakhir itu yang membuat Glen sebal. Seberapa besar kepolosan yang dimiliki Vessalius berkepang itu sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari sama sekali dengan perasaannya?

.

"_Jack, menurutmu, Alyss itu bagaimana?" tanya Glen di suatu waktu saat mereka hanya duduk berdua._

"_Hm? Alyss orangnya lembut. Senyumnya juga hangat," jawab Jack sekenanya._

"_Maksudku, kau menganggapnya seperti apa?"_

"_Hm… aku menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangi adikku sendiri," jawab Jack. Matanya menatap lurus pada pepohonan yang berada jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Suasana diam. Jack kemudian menoleh pada Glen. Dahinya mengernyit saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Glen. "Kenapa kau?"_

"_K-kau… menyayangi Alyss seperti kau menyayangi Oz? T-tidak kusangka kalau kau ini incest—"_

"_Tentu saja bukan, dasar bodoh!"_

_._

Glen hanya tersenyum menahan tawa saat ia kembali mengingat percakapan aneh waktu itu. Dalam hal menggoda Jack, Glen ahlinya. Sudah hobinya menggoda Jack seperti itu. Sangat menarik dan menyenangkan.

Srak!

Gumpalan salju telak mengenai wajahnya.

"Hei kau! Orang tidak waras yang suka senyum-senyum sendiri! Kalau sedang perang dilarang berpikir hal mesum! Bisa mati cepat kau!" teriak Jack sambil menunjuknya.

"Hal mesum katamu?!"

"Kalau bukan hal mesum, lalu apa?" tanya Jack dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Aku hanya membayangkan bagaimana rasanya mematahkan tulang-tulangmu dan mendengar kau merengek minta 'dilepaskan' dari penjara Vessalius-mu yang megah itu. Pasti rasanya sangat sangat sangat menyenangkan," balas Glen dengan nada datar. Walaupun begitu, Glen menyeringai.

Jack mundur beberapa langkah. Ia memasang kuda-kuda untuk mencegah Glen yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menyerangnya. Glen melangkah pelan seperti zombie yang sedang mengintai mangsanya. Jack semakin merasa dirinya terancam, maka ia dengan segera berlari untuk menghindar dari Glen.

Alyss hanya tertawa melihat dua orang itu asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

#

Hari sudah menjelang malam. Awan-awan berwarna orange yang menyebar di langit membentuk pola yang indah. Menyebar dengan anggun namun tidak terlihat rapuh. Awan-awan itu seperti mengiringi berlalunya sang surya yang akan menyapa belahan bumi yang lain.

Warna orange muda yang lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi lebih gelap dan pada akhirnya berubah menjadi hitam pekat. Langit malam yang indah dengan berbagai kerlip-kerlip kecil yang menggantung dengan bebas di bawahnya.

Hembusan dari angin, seperti mengangkat tirai untuk sang dewi malam. Angin meniup gumpalan awan yang kemudian muncul sang dewi dari balik sana. Bukan bulan purnama yang bulat sempurna, namun tetap indah dan menyenangkan untuk dipandang, walaupun banyak awan hitam di atas sana. Sang dewi bagaikan bermain di sebuah opera. Muncul, menghilang, lalu muncul lagi.

Jack memandang langit dari balik jendela di mansion Baskerville. Seperti terbuai dan terhipnotis akan keindahannya. Jack begitu menikmati, begitu pula saat angin berhembus. Mengajak rambut pirangnya untuk menari sejenak. Walaupun angin malam saat musim salju terasa sangat dingin, Jack tidak peduli.

Barulah saat ia bersin, Jack menutup jendelanya dan duduk di sofa di depan perapian. Tubuhnya menggigil karena ia terlalu lama terkena angin malam. Jack menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. Merasakan gelombang hangat dari perapian.

Malam itu Jack hanya duduk sendirian. Glen sudah tidur daritadi. Karena Glen merasa akan terserang flu, ia minta ijin tidur duluan. Dan hanya ada Jack sendirian di sana. Jack ikut menyandarkan lehernya. Ia memejamkan mata.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuatnya kembali menegakkan tubuh. Jack melihat Alyss yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Alyss? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Alyss bergerak menutup pintu dan berjalan menghampiri Jack. Pakaiannya sedikit kotor—mungkin karena terkena salju saat ia berjalan menuju kastil utama.

"Aku takut. Banyak suara-suara aneh di luar sana. Aku tidak berani untuk tidur. Jadinya aku kemari," jawab Alyss lemas. Ia lalu duduk di sebelah Jack.

Alyss bersandar pada tubuh Jack di sebelahnya. "Sepi sekali…" gumamnya.

"Ya, begitulah. Glen sudah tidur lebih dulu. Katanya ia flu. Dan di luar sepertinya akan hujan salju. Mungkin juga badai," sahut Jack.

Setelah itu, suasana menjadi hening. Keduanya saling diam. Terasa mencekam jika seperti itu. Terlebih lagi suara angin di luar sana yang berhembus dengan kencang.

"Alyss… kau—ah, sudah tidur ternyata," Jack menghela napas pelan lalu tersenyum.

Ia mengangkat tubuh Alyss dan membawanya ke kamar—kamar yang disediakan Glen khusus untuk Jack. Dan saat Jack akan melangkah, Alyss menggumamkan sesuatu. Suaranya sangat pelan, hingga Jack hanya mendengar bagian akhirnya saja.

"… suki," suara Alyss terdengar lirih.

Jack terdiam sejenak. Berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan diucapkan oleh Alyss. Tak menemukan jawabannya, Jack kembali melangkah. Ia menidurkan Alyss di atas ranjang dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang cukup tebal.

Jack tersenyum melihat wajah Alyss yang sedang tertidur. Terlihat begitu polos dan… manis. Menghela napas pelan, Jack kemudian mengecup kening Alyss dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar.

**To be Continued**

-cengo-. Haduh! Kenapa chapter tiga jadi berantakan begini, sih? Sumpah, isinya ngaco semua. Gak beneeeeeer! *headbang*

Terus, kenapa jadi ngehint GlenJack? Harusnya kan JackAlyss! DDX *headdesk*

Terus lagi, bagian terakhir itu. Saya ngetik sambil bingung sendiri. Kaya banyak kata yang menimbulkan kalimat ambigu *apadeh*. Yah, yang jelas, di sini ga akan ada lemon. Jadi, hilangkan semua pikiran negatif kalian semua (sebenarnya yang berpikiran negatif itu authornya).

**Review**! Ok, ok, ok? XD

*kabur sambil teriak* Glen gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

**Glen**: Brengsek kau!

**Last chapter: Spring**

**April, 17****th**** 2010**

**Cake S. Vessalius**


	4. Spring: Prairie

Musim semi baru saja berjalan sekitar tiga hari, dan sisa-sisa salju masih dapat terlihat di sudut-sudut maupun yang tertinggal di atas ranting. Udara masih terasa cukup dingin, namun terasa segar. Khas udara musim semi.

Gravitasi bumi menarik gumpalan salu yang telah meunmpuk di ranting pohon, dan menimbulkan suara pelan yang lembut. Cicit burung pun terdengar nyaring. Seakan bernyanyi untuk menyambut musim semi yang telah tiba. Bunga-bunga belum ada yang mekar, mengingat saat ini baru tiga hari berakhirnya musim salju.

Seorang gadis berlari menyusuri taman yang mulai 'menghijau' itu. Rambut silver cerahnya melambai karena langkahnya yang bersemangat serta karena pengaruh angin yang saat itu berhembus pelan. Seorang pria berambut pirang panjang yang dikepang, berjalan di belakangnya.

"Alyss, jangan berlari seperti itu. Kau bisa terjatuh nanti!" serunya.

Gadis itu berhenti berlari dan berbalik badan menghadap pria di belakangnya, "tapi udara hari ini sangat segar. Aku ingin menikmatinya."

"Tapi jangan berlari seperti itu. Bisa-bisa kau terperosok lubang yang tertutup salju," kata pria itu lagi. Langkahnya semakin mendekat pada gadis di hadapannya. Setelah jaraknya cukup dekat, pria itu mengusap kepala gadis—yang dipangil Alyss—itu. "Tidak usah berlari, berjalan juga bisa, kan?" pria itu tersenyum.

Alyss mengerucutkan bibirnya, "tapi kalau hanya berjalan, udaranya tidak terlalu terasa, Jack."

Pria—yang dipanggil Jack—tertawa pelan. Ia tersenyum. membuat wajah Alyss merona merah walau sangat tipis.

"Tapi kan masih bisa dinikmati," Jack mengambil napas panjang lalu membuangnya. Dengan terpaksa, Alyss menuruti kata-katanya.

Langkah kaki mereka membawa mereka pada taman kota yang saat itu cukup ramai dengan anak-anak yang bermain. Mereka terlihat begitu gembira menyambut musim semi. Alyss yang melihatnya tersenyum. Wajah anak-anak yang sedang tertawa memang terlihat berkilau.

Anak-anak yang berlarian dengan semangat kesana-kemari, membuat Alyss berjalan ekstra hati-hati supaya tidak tertabrak. Namun, ada seorang anak yang berlari tanpa melihat sekeliling. Anak itu tersandung dan terhuyung. Kebetulan di sebelahnya ada Alyss, maka, tubuh anak itu mengenai Alyss—yang kemudian juga ikut terhuyung.

Kaki Alyss mundur beberapa langkah untuk menyeimbangkan badannya. Namun, sebelum Alyss mendapatkan keseimbangannya kembali, kakinya terperosok ke dalam sebuah lubang yang dalamnya sekitar empat puluh senti.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Alyss meringis menahan sakit yang ada di kakinya. Mukanya memerah menahan tangis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jack yang langsung berusaha mengeluarkan Alyss dari lubang yang 'menelan' sebelah kakinya.

Alyss tidak menjawab, hanya meringis. Dan setelah kakinya berhasil dikeluarkan, Jack mendapati kaki Alyss membiru dan bengkak.

**Last chapter**

**Spring: Prairie**

**Warning(s): ****fluff abal, maksa**

"Sudah selesai. Lain kali, kalau berjalan hati-hati. Kalau begini, kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan leluasa, kan?" kata Sharon—selaku dokter di mansion Vessalius.

Alyss hanya mengangguk lemah. Kaki kirinya dibebat perban. Ia harus menggunakan tongkat kalau berjalan. Apa boleh buat. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu ruangan Sharon diketuk. Setelah Sharon mempersilahkan masuk, pintu terbuka dan muncul sesosok Jack dari balik pintu. Ia lelu berjalan menghampiri Alyss.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Jack pada Sharon. Dan Sharon mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Baiklah, terima kasih banyak, Sharon. Oh iya, katanya, besok, Oscar _ojisan_ akan mengadakan pesta minum teh, dan ia menyuruhku untuk mengajak beberapa orang. Sharon, kau—"

"Aku pasti ikut, kok," potong Sharon.

Jack menghela napas, "baiklah kalau begitu. Alyss, kau ikut juga, ya? Nanti aku juga akan mengajak Glen—beserta Lotti kalau perlu. Bagaimana?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Alyss pun mengangguk mengiyakan. Mana mungkin ia menolak, bukan? Ia jelas tidak mau ditinggal sendirian di dalam kastil, sementara yang lain bersenang-senang.

-

Hari benar-benar cerah ketika Glen dan Charlotte datang ke mansion Vessalius. Sementara Alyss, sejak kemarin, ia berada di mansion Vessalius. Jack memaksanya untuk menginap, karena kakinya yang terlihat tidak memungkinkan Jack untuk melepasnya. Padahal ia bisa mengantarnya pulang, tapi sepertinya alasan Jack menahan Alyss di sana, bukan karena itu. Tapi sesuatu yang lain.

Alyss menunggu di depan, sementara Jack masih ada di belakang untuk membantu persiapan.

"Kau ini, ternyata suka dengan anak kecil, ya? Dasar pedofil," sindir Oz.

Guratan tipis muncul di dahi Jack, "kau kenapa? Cemburu? Tidak punya yang seperti itu, heh?"

"Tidak! Siapa juga yang cemburu dengan kau! Tidak sudi!" teriak Oz.

"Oh, benar juga. Kau kan sudah punya yang lebih cool. Jadi, kau tidak boleh melirik pada gadis lain, Oz," Jack balas menyindir.

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Oz tajam.

"Siapa namanya, ya? Hum… pelayan Nightray yang suka memakai baju biru dan irit bicara. Siapa ya, namanya? E… Siapa ya? E..— aduh! Brengsek! Jangan melempar sendok sembarangan, dasar adik tidak tahu diri!"

Oz terengah-engah menahan marah—ah, atau menahan malu?—wajahnya juga memerah. Mungkin ia malu karena 'ketahuan'.

"Aku tidak naksir dengan Echo!" sadar ia menyebut nama sang gadis, dengan cepat, Oz menutup mulutnya dan berbalik.

Jack hanya tercengang di tempatnya melihat Oz yang berlari meninggalkannya saking malunya. Senyum jahil terkembang di wajahnya. Jack tertawa geli.

Jack berjalan ke ruang tamu di mansion Vessalius, dimana banyak orang yang sudah berkumpul. Jack mengedarkan pandangannya lalu menangkap sesosok gadis yang sudah tidak asing di matanya. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Setelah itu, ia berbalik badan, meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pipi, dan berteriak.

"Oz! Echo sudah datang! Kau tidak mau menyambutnya?!"

Dan sebuah vas bunga melayang tepat ke arah Jack. Refleks, Jack menghindar dan menyebabkan vas itu pecah.

"Brengsek! Vas-ku!" teriak Jack.

"Tutup mulutmu! Jika tidak, seluruh koleksi bukumu kubakar!!" teriak Oz dari dalam kemudian membuat suaranya menggema.

Jack menggeram menahan marah. Tangannya terkepal erat sampai ia bisa merasakan kukunya menancap di telapak tangan.

Sadar kalau ia masih ada di ruang tamu, Jack menahan amarahnya dan berbalik badan. Kedua mata emeraldnya menangkap ekspresi Echo yang sudah merah padam. Ia menyeringai puas.

-

Perjalanan selama kurang lebih satu setengah jam di kereta kuda, membuat mereka meregangkan badan setelah sampai di tempat tujuan. Orang-orang itu terlihat tidak sabar untuk segera duduk di halaman mansion Vessalius—yang ke dua—dan menyesap teh yang disediakan.

Jack meregangkan badannya, mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menarik napas dalam lalu membuangnya. Paru-parunya terasa sejuk. Menghirup udara musim semi memang menyegarkan.

Matanya berkeliling, dan mendapati sosok Alyss yang sedang duduk di atas batu besar di halaman belakang. Rambut silvernya berdansa dengan angin. Jack tersenyum melihatnya.

Jack berkeliling, menyapa setiap tamu yang hadir. Sesekali menanyakan apakah rasa tehnya enak atau tidak.

Lelah, Jack memutuskan untuk duduk sambil menyesap tehnya. Ia begitu menikmati suasana kali ini. Duduk di ruang terbuka, menghirup udara segar yang aromanya telah bercampur dengan aroma khas bunga yang sedang mekar sambil meminum teh.

Mendongak, ia melihat langit cerah yang dihiasi gumpalan awan putih. Dalam pandangannya, beberapa terlihat seperti wajah hewan atau bentuk-bentuk yang lain.

Duduk lama membuatnya bosan. Ia ingin sekali menjahili adiknya. Kau tahu, menjahili seseorang yang—sepertinya—sedang jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan. Hm… sifat Jack yang satu ini sepertinya tertular dari Glen.

Dengan segera, Jack bangkit dari duduknya dan mencari sang adik. Setelah mencari beberapa lama, Jack menemukan Oz sedang duduk di kursi yang berada di bawah pohon. Ia memandangi padang bunga yang sedang akan mekar. Beruntungnya, Oz sedang sendirian. Dan Jack, kembali ke dalam mansion dan mulai menjalankan misinya.

Sebuah kartu dan setangkai mawar diberikannya pada Echo, dan sebuah kertas yang dilipat dengan rapi, ia berikan pada Oz. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, ia berjalan menghampiri Oz dan memberikan kertas yang dibuatnya. Setelah itu, ia pergi dan mengawasi dari kejauhan.

Jack hanya tersenyum geli saat melihat wajah keduanya yang merona merah. Melihat tingkah adiknya yang gugup itu juga membuatnya tertawa sesekali.

Keasikannya diinterupsi oleh kedatangan Glen yang kemudian mengagetkan Jack dengan menepuk pundaknya. Glen memandang heran pada Jack yang bertingkah aneh. Tertawa sendiri tanpa sebab. Namun saat Glen melihat adik Jack bersama seorang gadis pelayan Nightray, barulah Glen mengerti penyebab Jack bertingkah aneh.

Glen menggeleng lemah melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Daripada kau melakukan hal tidak jelas begini—"

"Tidak jelas apanya? Aku kan hanya bermaksud untuk 'melancarkan' perasaan Oz dengan Echo," potong Jack.

"Bukan itu, bodoh! Daripada kau mengurusi orang lain, kenapa kau tidak mengurusi dirimu sendiri?" tanya Glen sambil kepalanya menoleh ke tempat Alyss berada.

Jack diam. Tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Sampai Glen menjitak kepala Jack, barulah ia sadar dan terkesiap.

"Ngapain kau? Dasar bodoh! Cepat sana!" kata Glen sambil mendorong tubuh Jack untuk cepat menghampiri adik angkatnya.

Dengan langkah pelan, Jack berjalan menghampiri Alyss yang masih duduk di atas batu sambil menikmati udara segar. Jack berdiri di sebelah Alyss dan ikut memandang sesuatu dari tempatnya berdiri. Alyss—mungkin karena terlalu asik—tidak menyadari jika ada Jack yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Merasa kalau Alyss tidak menyadari kehadirannya, Jack menyapanya.

"Asik sekali, eh? Sedang melihat apa?"

Alyss—yang tampak terkejut—menoleh. "Tidak sedang melihat apa-apa. aku hanya menikmati udara dari sini. Kau sendiri sedang apa?" Alyss balik bertanya.

"Aku? Tidak sedang apa-apa. Aku melihatmu duduk santai seperti itu membuatku penasaran akan apa yang kau lakukan," jawab Jack. Kemudian keduanya terdiam. "Oh iya, aku punya tempat yang menarik untuk dikunjungi. Kau mau ke sana?"

Alyss memandang Jack sejenak, terlihat berpikir, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk mengiyakan.

Jack membantu Alyss untuk berdiri dan berjalan pelan untuk menyeimbangi langkah Alyss yang tertatih. Langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat jalan yang cukup menanjak.

"Mau kubantu?" tawar Jack.

Alyss menggeleng, "tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri."

Alyss melangkah perlahan dan hati-hati terhadap langkahnya sendiri. Jack mengikuti di belakangnya, sekalian berjaga jika Alyss terjatuh.

Mungkin karena tanahnya yang licin karena basah atau apa, kaki Alyss tergeincir dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Membuat tongkat yang membantunya untuk jalan terlepas dari tangannya dan jatuh. Begitu pula dengan Alyss. Ia juga terjatuh ke belakang. Untung saja ada Jack yang berdiri di belakangnya, sehingga dengan sigap, Jack menangkap tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jack.

"Tidak. Terima kasih sudah menahan tubuhku supaya tidak jatuh," kata Alyss.

Mengerti bahwa cukup berbahaya membiarkan Alyss untuk berjalan sendiri, Jack akhirnya memutuskan untung menggendong Alyss sampai ke tempat tujuan yang dimaksud olehnya.

Awalnya Alyss meronta minta diturunkan dan memaksa untuk berjalan sendiri. Tapi Jack bersikukuh untuk tetap menggendongnya dan memastikan dirinya tiba dengan selamat di atas situ. Alyss menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jack supaya pria itu tidak melihat rona merah yang muncul di wajahnya. Dan telinganya menangkap suara detak jantung yang berdetak cepat—detak jantung Jack.

-

Jack menurunkan tubuh Alyss dan mendudukkannya pada batu yang cukup besar saat mereka berdua telah sampai di atas. Alyss mematung saat melihat pemandangan sekitarnya. Padang rumput yang sangat luas dengan beberapa tangkai bunga yang tumbuh di beberapa sisi.

"Jack… tempatnya indah sekali. Ternyata di sini ada tempat yang luas seperti ini," gumam Alyss sambil terus mengedarkan pandangannya.

Jack tertawa kecil, "aku juga baru tahu musim panas tahun lalu. Saat itu tempatnya tidak seperti ini. Dan aku berpikir, tempat ini pasti indah saat musim semi. Ternyata benar."

Alyss memandang Jack dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "jadi, kau juga baru melihatnya lagi? Tanpa tahu tempat ini baik atau buruk? Dan kau mengajakku untuk melihat ini?" tanya Alyss bertubi-tubi. Dan Jack hanya mengangguk.

"Beruntung sekali kau, alam sedang memihak padamu. Jika tidak, aku pasti akan kecewa sekali," lanjut Alyss.

Jack tertawa, "segala tempat yang terlihat sedikit buruk saat musim panas, kemungkinan besar memang terlihat indah saat musim semi, Alyss."

"Yakin sekali," Alyss menyipitkan sebelah matanya.

"Hanya perkiraanku saja. Dan ternyata tepat, bukan?"

"Ya ya ya. Terserah padamu saja," Alyss mengibaskan tangannya.

Jack berjalan untuk memetik setangkai bunga yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Setelah itu kembali, dan kemudian berlutut di hadapan Alyss.

"Nona, izinkan saya untuk membawa nona berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini," kata Jack yang menirukan gaya seorang pelayan.

Mendengar itu, Alyss tertawa kecil. "Tapi tuan, saya tidak bisa berjalan tanpa tongkat saya. Dan tongkat itu terjatuh saat saya terpeleset tadi. Bagaimana?"

Jack meletakkan jarinya di depan dagu. Ia terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu, "kalau begitu, saya akan menggendong nona. Bagaimana?"

"Oh baiklah, kalau itu yang tuan mau," Alyss kembali tertawa. "Lalu bunga ini?" tanya Alyss sambil menunjuk bunga yang disodorkan Jack kepadanya.

"Hadiah untuk nona. Tadi saya bertemu seorang pria, katanya saya disuruh memberikan bunga ini pada nona. Pria itu mengatakan bahwa, ia menyayangi dan mencintai anda, nona," Jack tertawa.

Alyss memiringkan kepalanya, "mencintaiku? Siapa?" Alyss berpura-pura tidak tahu. Padahal jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Sampai ia takut Jack bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya.

"Tidak tahu, nona. Pria itu tidak menyebutkan namanya dan langsung pergi. Katanya dia akan mengirim pesan melalui saya nanti. Jadi, maukah nona saya temani untuk bejalan-jalan?" Jack mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi.

"Oh baiklah, tuan baik hati," Alyss terkikik. Ia naik ke punggung Jack yang kemudian dibawa berkeliling.

Jack berdiri di depan hamparan bunga yang luas. Bunga-bunga itu rupanya cepat sekali mekar. Dan kelopaknya yang berwarna-warni terlihat begitu mempesona. Harumnya pun menguar dan sampai ke hidung mereka berdua.

Jack tiba-tiba mendudukkan Alyss di samping pohon.

"Ada apa, tuan?" tanya Alyss.

"Saya mohon nona untuk menunggu sejenak. Saya ada urusan sebentar dengan pria itu," kata Jack sambil menunjuk setangkai bunga yang dipegang Alyss.

Alyss tertawa, "baiklah."

Alyss berusaha menenangkan jatungnya selagi Jack pergi. Begitu banyak kejutan yang diberikan Jack hari ini. Tapi ia sudah merasa begitu senang, tanpa mengetahui kejutan luar biasa berikutnya.

Angin sepoi-sepoi membuat perasaan Alyss sedikit tenang. Ditatap dan diputar-putar setangkai bunga di tangannya. Bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyum. Rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang.

"Oh ayolah, jangan berdebar-debar seperti ini," gumam Alyss sambil memegang dadanya tepat di jantung.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu, nona," secara tiba-tiba, Jack muncul dan menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar.

"Mawar? Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Kan sudah saya bilang, pria itu memberikannya padaku," Jack mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku penasaran. Siapa pria itu?"

"Hum.. dia hanya mengatakan, 'saya adalah seseorang yang memberimu cincin nantinya' hanya itu," jawab Jack.

Dan permainan ini membuat Alyss merasa gila. Sedikit aneh, tapi menyenangkan. Begitu banyak kejutan yang ia dapatkan. Dan kejutan itu, semakin lama, semakin luar biasa.

Alyss tertawa, "pria itu sungguh misterius sekali."

"Begitulah."

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama. suara yang terdengar, hanyalah suara cicitan burung dan suara angin yang berhembus pelan. Suasana saat itu begitu damai dan tenang.

"Nona, maukah anda saya ajak untuk berdiri di tengah ladang bunga itu?" Jack membuka suara.

"Baiklah," jawab Alyss sembari tersenyum, memikirkan kejutan apalagi yang akan ia dapatkan.

Setelah mereka berdua ada di tengah ladang bunga, Jack menurunkan Alyss dalam keadaan berdiri.

"Kau bisa berdiri, kan?" tanya Jack, dan Alyss hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita sudahi permainan ini. Dan sekarang, aku adalah Jack, dan bukan pelayan yang mengantarmu untuk berkeliling, mengerti?" kata Jack.

"Eeh? Sudah selesai? Tapi aku masih penasaran," Alyss mengerucutkan bibirnya. Terlihat kecewa.

Jack tertawa, kemudian mengusap kepalanya pelan, "permainan perannya memang sudah selesai, nona manis. Tapi ceritanya masih berjalan."

"Alyss, bagaimana jika saat ini, ada seseorang di depanmu yang berkata…" Jack tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Melainkan memakai sebuah topi yang terlihat seperti topi pendeta. Ia lalu berdeham, dan melanjutkan perkataannya tadi, "_Alyss-san, apakah anda bersedia mencintai dan menyanyangi pria di samping anda dan bersedia untuk selalu berada di sisinya baik saat sedih maupun bahagia?_"

Alyss tercengang. Ia masih tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Jack tadi. Dan setelah Jack menyikut lengannya, barulah Alyss tersadar dan buru-buru mengangguk.

Jack kembali berdeham, "_Jadi, apakah anda bersedia menerima pria di samping anda sebagai suami anda?_"

Alyss mengangguk lemah. Masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Jack.

Jack melanjutkan, "_dan anda, Jack, apakah anda bersedia menerima wanita di samping anda sebagai istri anda?_" entah mengapa, kalimat yang ditujukan pada Jack—dirinya sendiri—lebih pendek dari kalimat yang ditujukan pada Alyss.

Jack berpindah posisi. Kini ia berdiri tepat di samping Alyss.

"Tentu saja saya bersedia," jawab Jack mantab.

Jack berpindah posisi lagi. Ia kembali berdidi di depan Alyss, "_sekarang, kalian berdua dipersilahkan untuk bertukar cincin._"

Lagi, Jack kembali berdiri di samping Alyss. Ia memutar bahu Alyss untuk berhadapan dengannya. Ia menarik tangan kiri Alyss dan memasangkan cincin yang terbuat dari tangkai bunga yang ia bentuk menjadi sebuah lingkaran kecil. Di atasnya, bunga berwarna putih berperan sebagai permatanya.

"Puh, ahahaha! Permainan ini benar-benar seperti permainan anak-anak," Jack tertawa. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di tengah hamparan bunga itu.

"Dasar kau, memalukan sekali. Tapi lucu juga," Alyss kemudian terkikik. Ia ikut duduk di samping Jack yang sedang berbaring.

"Jadi, kau sudah mengerti siapa 'pria itu'?" tanya Jack.

Alyss terdiam. Terlihat berpikir. Dan tak beberapa lama, semburat merah menghias pipinya. "J-jadi, itu kau?!"

Jack hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Kalau kau mau memberikan cincinnya, tidak usah pakai cara seperti itu! Argh! Aku maluuuu!" Alyss menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Jack tersenyum puas karena rencananya berhasil.

"'Cara seperti itu' apa maksudmu?" Jack pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Tidak usah berpura-pura!" Alyss melempar setangkai bunga pada Jack.

"Baiklah, aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan _alter-ego_ ku padamu—"

"_Alter-ego_?"

"Iya, namanya Jackie."

Hening. Diam. Sepi. Senyap.

"Bodoh," kata Alyss dengan nada datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

Jack tertawa lepas, "oh baiklah, aku hanya bercanda, nona. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin berdiri di altar berdua denganmu."

Kata-kata Jack itu benar-benar membuat Alyss berhenti bernapas. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Rasanya seperti akan keluar dari rongga dadanya jika saja tulang rusuknya tidak menghalangi.

"S-sama denganku…" kata Alyss dengan suara pelan, namun bisa didengar Jack dengan jelas.

Jack tersenyum lebar. Terlihat sekali kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajahnya. "Oh iya, ritualnya tadi kan belum selesai."

"Belum selesai? Memangnya apa lagi?"

Jack berdeham, lagi, "_Baiklah, kalian berdua dipersilahkan untuk mencium pasangan anda masing-masing._"

Jack menoleh pada Alyss dan tersenyum. Sementara Alyss, wajahnya kini benar-benar memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Melihat itu, Jack terkekeh. Tanpa peduli jantung Alyss yang sudah akan keluar—hal yang sama terjadi padanya—Jack meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi Alyss dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Hingga ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan manis menyambut bibirnya.

Seandainya ada peri yang kebetulan lewat, Alyss pasti meminta kalau kebahagiaan ini akan terus berlanjut sampai kapanpun. Tapi sang peri yang dimaksud tidak akan pernah lewat, karena itu hanyalah dongeng belaka. Namun, walaupun sang peri tidak pernah lewat, tapi harapan itu telah terkabul.

**End**

**Omake.**

Sesosok pria berdiri di balik pohon. Ia mengawasi semuanya. Dari awal sampai akhir. Dan kini, pohon yang dijadikannya sebagai tempat bersembunyi, kulitnya terkelupas. Membentuk lima garis lurus.

"Glen-sama, apakah kuku anda tidak sakit mencakar pohon sampai seperti itu?" tanya Charlotte yang berdiri di belakang Glen.

Glen tidak menjawab, dan ia kembali mencakari pohon di hadapannya.

"Alyss-ku! Beraninya Jack merebutnya dariku! Alyss-kuuuu!"

'_Glen-sama ternyata sister complex_,' kata Charlotte dalam hati.

* * *

Okelah, saya gak mau banyak omong menanggapi tulisan abal saya di atas ini *headbang*. Dan buat yang bilang kurang puas sama scene Jack/Alyss nya, tuh, saya kasih Jack/Alyss lumayan banyak—walaupun lebay—.

Ya sudah lah, saya mau ber-euforia menyambut kelulusan saya X) *ditampar*

Oh iya, dan terima kasih banyak sudah membaca sampai akhir. Juga buat yang mereview. **Arigatou gozaimasu**!

**April, 26****th**** 2010**

**Cake S. Vessalius**


End file.
